It's A Long Story
by Celine The Queen
Summary: (On Hiatus)It's summer and 17 year old, soon-to-be 18 year old, Lana Stone is excited to spend vacation with her dad in Los Angeles. How will she react when The Miz, her favorite WWE Superstar, turns out to live right next door. OC/The Miz.
1. The Beginning

**WARNING- If a 14-15 year age difference bothers you, please leave. Don't leave rude comments because they will be deleted. As a side note, the main character, Lana, becomes an adult - eighteen - in the story. It's not like she's twelve or anything.**

**Oh, and it's a work of FICTION. Treat it as such.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except my original characters. The plot belongs to KlausAteMyPenName, and she has kindly allowed me to borrow it. I don't own the WWE or any of their employees', if I did, do you honestly think I'd be writing wwe fanfiction...**

**Now that all the boring stuff is done. Let's get on with the story.**

* * *

As I sat in the far-too-big couch staring out into the audience and many lights and cameras, it was hard for me not to feel I closed my eyes as I heard some stagehand yell, "In five, four, three two -"

"Hello everyone, Stacy Summers here with my guest Lena-"

"It's Lana." I corrected sharply then mentally facepalmed. As if my situation wasn't bad enough, people probably now think I'm some stuck up bitch.

"I'm sorry, Lana Stone" She said with an overly fake smile. I felt like I was going to puke. Why was I doing this, again? Oh right, to clear my name along with so many others. "Now, Lana, how do you feel?"

"Honestly...A little nervous. I've never been on camera before." I said with a small laugh hoping to gain some favor with the audience. They stayed silent.

"Oh don't worry about that, Sweetie." Stacy replied. She crossed her legs then said, "So, before we get into the juicy details of the scandal everyone's been talking about,'' She paused and raised an eyebrow to the audience. That sure got a reaction. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself." Stacy prompted.

"Well...My name is Lana Rosemary Stone. I was born in late June, making me eighteen right now. And, before this past summer, I was like any other teenaged girl out of high school. I was excited to go out into the world and make something of myself. To go out and have adventures and make new experiences. I still am excited to do those things, if people let me."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked. The whole audience was on the edges of their seats waiting to see what I would say.

"Let's just say people haven't been too understanding or forgiving with me lately. I've basically been under house arrest since the whole 'Scandal', as you put it, has been uncovered. I can't do anything with out people judging me."

Stacy put her hand on my knee, "Oh, you poor thing." The audience broke out into a chorus of 'Aww's. "So he basically took your life from you."

I shook my head, "No, no, of course not. He made my life better. I said I wanted to do all those adventurous things, but before I met him, I never thought I actually could. He taught me that I could do anything. He _gave _me life, he didn't take it away."

"So...You don't regret what he did to you?" She asked, her expression a unsettling combination of confusion and disgust.

I shook my head and laughed a humorless laugh, "That's the thing; He didn't do _anything _to me." I took in a deep breath and added, " Everyone thinks he's some creep trying to shack up with a teenager. In reality, he didn't do anything but help me. He was a friend to me when I had no one. He believed in me when no one else did... And now, because of the media, he looks like a pervert and neither of us will ever have a normal life again.."

She still looked confused, as did the audience. "Why don't you explain everything to us. From the beginning"

"It's kind of a long story..."

A small smile formed on her lips, "We have time..."

I sighed and took in a deep breath. "It all started when I moved from New York, where I used to live with my mom, to Los Angeles, California, with my dad.."

**. . .**

"Lana, kiddo, we're here." My dad said as he parked the car. I was way too exhausted to move, the flight from home to here drained all of my energy. I made some sort of noise resembling a groan. "Lana..."

"Daddy...Carry me." I whined trying to snuggle into the seat of the car, as if that were possible.

He laughed, "No can do kiddo."

I sighed and flung the door open. I slid out of the car and finally took a look at the neighborhood and my dads house, and, damn, was it nice. "Oh my God...Dad this place is huge." My eyebrows were raised as I took it all in. I used to live in a loft apartment with my mom, so a real house was new to me. Especially one this big.

"Trust me, this is nothing." He laughed and took some of the suitcases out of the car. I grabbed the others. "But you have to see the inside and the backyard.

I perked up at that, "Backyard?" Having lived in an apartment all my life, a backyard was a rarity.

He smiled and nodded, "With a pool."

"Sweet!" I said excitedly and dropped my bags, "I have to call Tia, she's going to flip when I send her the pics of this house." I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. Tia has been my best friend since kindergarten. We've been inseparable ever since.

"_Hey, Lana! How is it in L.A?" _she asked excitedly. She didn't even give me time to answer before firing off more questions, _"Oh my god, what if you meet a celebrity! Have you met any yet? I mean, I know tons of celebrities come to New York, too. But they all live in Los Angeles. You so have to tell me what it's like there! Oh my god, You're so lucky."_

"Tia, slow down!" I laughed and began pacing across the lawn as my dad brought in the luggage - such a good guy. "No, I haven't met any celebrities. That only happens in books and movies." I heard my dad laugh as he got another bag. I raised my eyebrow at him and he just shook his head. "Besides, I just got here_._ I haven't even set foot in my house yet." My eyes lit up, "Oh my freaking god, Tia, you need to see the house."

She laughed, _"Is it that cool?"_

"Tia it's awesome! There's a pool!" She squealed and I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"_That's it, I'm making it my mission to come visit you."_

I smiled, "You should! I'm sure my dad won't mind. We could go shopping, go to the beach..." I trailed off. Summer was going to be great. No more school, well until college, no more work - just relaxation.

"_That'd be great...Well, I have to go, we're going out to eat. Text me if anything good happens!"_

"Will do. Love ya, Tia."

"_Love you too, bye."_

We hung up and I put my phone back in my pocket. I smiled and entered the house.

It was even nicer on the inside, than the outside. It was a two story Mediterranean styled house. There was one bed room on the bottom floor, and three on the second floor. I was going to be staying on the first floor.

"Dad, this house is legit!" I said as I took it all in. I guess this is one of the perks of being the CEO of some big company.

"Yeah, it is." He shrugged like it was no big deal. He was about to say something when his cell phone vibrated. He sighed, "Damn...Sorry, Lana, but I have to go into the office. Something came up."

I frowned a little, "It's okay...

"Hey, we'll spend tomorrow together. I'll treat you to some ice cream." I nodded and said it was fine.

He left shortly after leaving me all alone in this huge house in L.A. A smile crept to my lips. I could do anything I wanted. It was summer, I had money, the world was mine.

So after hauling the rest of my luggage from the entryway to my room for the summer - which, by the way is amazing - I crashed on my bed and took a nap. L.A would just have to wait...

* * *

**A/N: I hope this was a good first chapter. I know that this chapter is slow, but I'm trying to build some background and such. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed. And again, no rude comments please.**


	2. First Encounters

The next morning I woke up at a leisurely time and stretched out. My 'short nap' yesterday turned into a deep sleep. It was nice though. I guess I needed to adjust to time on the west coast.

After waking up a little bit I entered the en suite bathroom and unpacked my make up and various toiletries. Unfortunately, I couldn't take a lot of my bathroom things because I didn't want shampoo to explode in my suit case or anything - ew, talk about a sticky situation.

After somewhat organizing the bathroom, I took a quick shower and started to get ready for the day. After throwing my slightly damp scarlet hair up into a messy bun. I lightly dusted my face with make up and started hunting for an outfit. I pulled a grey tank top over my head and slid into a pair of high waisted denim shorts. I slid on some silver bangles and started to lace up my sneakers.

Then I exited my room and entered the kitchen. There I found my dad reading the news paper and munching on a poptart - He might try to act serious, but he's a kid at heart.

"Hey dad." I smiled and pecked him on the cheek before stealing his uneaten poptart.

"Hey sweetheart," He yawned, "How did you sleep." He folded the paper and looked at me.

"I slept well." I said in between bites. "How bout you?"

He shrugged, "I didn't really sleep...Major crisis at the office." The bags under his brown eyes told me that this was true.

"What kind of 'major crisis'?" I asked, intrigued. I honestly didn't know what my dad did, but I knew he was one of the best.

"Well, you know I run one of the top advertisement firms in California." He said and I just nodded. "We do everything, from business cards to real TV ads. Even a supper bowl commercial every couple of years." He paused and took a bite out of his poptart. "And the company was offered a big - huge - job from a referral from a friend. And one of my dumbass employees... insulted the client."

"Yikes, what'd they say?" I asked. I was expecting something like they ordered too much of something, or weren't on time for a due date. Not something like this. "And who's the client?"

My dad smiled a smug smile and suddenly I was confused. He just fucked up a business deal, he shouldn't be smiling. "Lana, you know that sport you love so much..." he trailed off.

My eyes widened and my heart stopped, "No. Daddy, you can't be serious!"

"But I am."

I dropped the poptart and nearly screamed, "DAD? Why on God's green earth did you not tell me you work for the W-W-Freaking-E?"

"I was waiting to surprise you." He chuckled at my reaction. I studied his face, for anything that would say he was lying but there was nothing. He wasn't pulling my leg. My dad did a job for the WWE. Then I remembered how he was talking about a crisis.

"Wait...What did your employee do to insult the WWE?"

My dad shrugged, "He was being unprofessional. Saying how it wasn't a real sport and everyone knew it was fake. Stupid, childish things. Needless to say I fired him."

I felt obligated to ask, "Vince McMahon style?"

My dad laughed, "I considered it."

"You should have!" I replied. This was one of the many reasons I loved my dad. He was one of the few people who understood my wrestling references. He was the only one who enjoyed the sport as much, if not more, as I did. "Or at least threatened to put him through a table or something."

He shrugged, "I did what I could. Anyways, I was at the office all night negotiating with Hunter and John Laurinaitis. After a lot of apologizing, they agreed to let the incident go and to not fire the person who recommend me."

I cocked my head to the side, "Who would that be?"

My dad smirked again, "That, my dear, I am keeping a secret." I glared at him but he wasn't going to budge.

"Can I have a hint?" I begged.

He shook his head, "Nope, but you might meet him soon."

I pouted. "Fine." Well, at least I know it's a him now...

**. . . (Miz's Point of View) . . .**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Need. More. Sleep." I groaned, groping around for anything that would make the alarm stop.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Jesus fucking Christ, why did I buy such an obnoxious piece of junk? And were was that damn 'snooze' button.

_BEEP BEEP BE- _

I sighed. Finally.

After tossing and turning a few times, I decided that there was no point in trying to fall back to sleep. So, mustering up all my will power, I hauled myself out of bed and started to get ready.

A quick shower and a fresh set of clothes later, I had no idea what to do. Surprisingly, I didn't have any interviews to do, or meetings to go to or anything. I actually had a day off...So why the hell was I up again?

I rolled my eyes and decided to use this day to run a few errands and head to the gym. After changing from my casual clothes to some gym clothes I ran down stairs and out the front door.

I was about to enter my car when something caught my attention next door...

"Dad, I'll be fine! I wont crash your precious car." A young girl with dark red hair said. Standing with a skeptical look was Richard - or, Rick as he preferred - my friend and next door neighbor. That's when something hit me, that girl must be his daughter, the one he was telling me about last night.

"It's not the car I'm worried about. You've never driven in L.A before. It's a whole lot different form anything you're used to." Rick said.

I don't know what over came me but I decided to say, "I don't know, Ricky, she seems like she can handle herself."

A smirk was shown on her lips, "See dad, even The Miz thinks..." She trailed off and turned around to face me, her eyes wide and jaw dropped. Oh shit, she knows who I am. I should just go now. "Dad?" She asked.

Rick was just smirking, getting a kick out of the whole thing. "Yes?"

"That is The Miz, is it not." She asked, remaining calm. Okay, I'm predicting a meltdown in three...

"Yes it is."

Two...

"Oh."

One...

I blinked. Nothing. Not a single sound came from her. Now that was surprising. I may not be Randy Orton or John Cena, but I do get my fair share of fangirls and this is definitely not how they react. Especially if they know where I live.

"Well...He thinks I'm capable of driving in L.A so hand over the keys." She said sticking out her hand.

Now it was my turn to be in shock. I'm less then 15 yards away, how can she not be hyperventilating right now?

"Dad. Keys. Now. I don't know how long I can keep doing this." She said tensely.

"Well I think I should go now..." I said stepping into my own car.

"See ya later, Mike!" Rick called.

"See ya!" I said quickly before closing the car door. For a fan, she had an awful lot of self-control... and for some reason, I found myself smiling at that fact.

**. . . (Lana's Point of View) . . .**

"Richard Xavier Nelson," I said using his full legal name, "Why didn't you tell me that," I couldn't even say his nam right now, "_He _lived next door?" Lord know how I'm even remaining this calm right now. On the inside I'm melting and exploding simultaneously but on the outside I'm trying to maintain eye contact with my dad rather than focus on the car that's pulling out of the drive way next to my house.

"Because I knew your reaction would be great." He replied. Oh my dad was evil. All kinds of evil.

"You have no idea how hard it is for me not to scream right now." I said in a whisper sneaking a glance the miz's - _THE MIZ'S - _car. And I swear, he just waved. The Miz just waved at me. I couldn't take it anymore.

I started jumping up and down. "I live next door to The Miz! I live next door to THE MIZ! I _LIVE _ next door to THE MIZ!" I must have squealed that sentence at least a dozen times. Then a dozen more times before I heard a chuckle and the roar of an engine speeding away.

I live next door to The Miz, and he just saw me spazz out over him. How great...

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I had sudden inspiration to write and publish this so my apologies if there are errors. I just get really excited to post my stories so its hard for me to wait to proof read them. Also, I have a cold or something and I feel awful so give me a break lol. Review and feedback are always welcome!**

**-Celine 3**


	3. Dinner Plans

**(Present Time)**

"See? It's not like he just pulled up in a white van and kidnapped me." I explained, everyone in the audience, backstage and all across America, listening intently. "It was all so harmless. I was his fan and he was my hero."

Stacy nodded, "I see..." She - along with everyone else - were still skeptical. This was going to take a lot of work. I knew that from the beginning, but I was still frustrated. If only I could just make people believe me. Make them understand that Mike has never hurt me and doesn't need to be treated like a disgusting outcast.

"So what happened after you met?" Stacy prompted, wanting me to go on.

"Well, after that little...encounter," I tried not to laugh. My reaction to finding out he lived next door was pretty hilarious. "I didn't see him for a while because he was back on the road."

"When did you see him next." Stacy asked.

I didn't have to think about it too long, I doubt I'll ever forget what happened this past summer; it feels like it just happened yesterday. "I saw him around a week and a half later. He had a small injury." Actually, Vince wanted Mike to do interviews and promotions for the Marine 3 - God knows why they thought that they had to make another one - but I thought it would be better to not fuck with kayfabe.

**. . .**

It's been little after a week since I found out I live next door to The Miz - _THE MIZ - _and I still haven't calmed down about it. I could barely function. Maybe it would have been different if he lived a few houses over or in the next neighborhood, but he didn't. He was right next door.

And I meant it when I said I could barely function. I wasn't spying on the poor guy or anything creepy like that, though. Actually, I intentionally avoided him. I didn't want him to think that I was some crazy stalker. My dad eventually picked up on my weird habits, "Why do you do that?"

I tried to play dumb, "Do what?" I wiped the sweat off my brow after my long run around the neighborhood, avoiding Miz's house of course. I started for the back door, thinking about cooling off in the pool.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Lana..."

I copied him, "Richard..."

He laughed, "Fine. Go ahead and pretend you aren't avoiding you're favorite superstar." I felt myself blush but I hoped I could play it off as though it was from the run.

"So what if I am." I countered defensively. Sometimes it's like he's not even my dad. He's just this teenager trapped in a middle aged body, and don't get me wrong I love it, but this was seriously embarrassing.

"I don't get you sometimes." He shook his head. "One of you're favorite wrestlers of all time lives in the house next to you and you literally drive away."

"Hey! He drove away first!" I reminded him while pulling my hair out of its ponytail. The red locks fell messily down my shoulders. I gathered most of it and began doing a side-braid.

"That's besides the point." My dad said. "You're going to have to face him sooner or later."

"What makes you so sure of that?" I asked as I finished the braid and tied it off with an elastic. I bet if I had to I could avoid him all summer. I know I should be ecstatic but honestly I was more nervous than anything. I've never met anyone famous in my life, and I didn't want to make a fool out of myself. He already saw me skipping around the first day I saw him and he _laughed. _I can't deal with that kind of humiliation.

I started to kick off my shoes when he said, "Because we're having him - along with some other neighbors - over for dinner." He finished his sentence with a smug grin.

I froze, "What? When?" Please don't be soon! I need time to prepare. Time to relax and convince myself that this is not a big deal. That it was normal to have dinner with super hot guys that happened to be famous.

"Tonight." My dad said and turned to walk into the house.

I let out something between a squeal of delight and a shriek of horror.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys I had another urge to write again so I whipped out another chapter. I know this one's shorter than the last two. It was going to be about twice as long but I decided it would be better to split it up into two chapters. I promise the next chapter will be longer and , hopefully, it will be out soon. **_

_**- Celine :D**_


	4. Just A Fan

"Tia, you don't understand; I have _nothing _to wear." I said, securing my pink robe. I had about two hours, and I still have not calmed down. About an hour ago I texted Tia that I had a 'Major Emergency' and now we're here, skyping and talking about wardrobe options.

"Why is this such a big deal, Lana?" She probed. Okay, so I didn't tell her about a certain next door neighbor of mine, sue me. I needed help right now so that didn't seem like the most important thing. "Is there a cute boy?" She wiggled her eyebrows and I blushed. "THERE IS! Oh my god, Lana! Go you!"

"Stop it, Tia. He's _way _out my league." That was the understatement of the century. "Now help me out! I have a little less than two hours now."

"Lana Rosemary Stone, you know full well that you can have any guy you want." Tia said and I blushed more. She always claimed that I was the most beautiful girl but I didn't see it. I'm average if anything, excluding my hair and fair skin - It's true that gingers can tan.

Tia, on the other hand was perfect model material. She was tall, perfect complexion, long jet-black hair and a gorgeous smile. "Tia, shut up! I seriously need help!"

"Fine, fine! But I expect details about this boy sooner or later!" She ordered. I nodded, knowing that eventually I'll have to tell her about the whole 'Miz' situation.

**. . .**

After a lot of discussion and a few mishaps with the tragedy that is my hair, I was just about ready.

"Okay Tia, tell me what you think." I bit my lip and stood in front of the camera.

I straightened my long red hair and applied a minimal amount of make up because I might be swimming at some point. After a lot of debating, Tia talked me into doing a bold red lip. As for my actual outfit, I was wearing a pair of dark-wash shorts and a lacey tank top with my swimsuit underneath. I was also wearing my favorite pair of gladiator sandals.

"Lana, you look gorgeous. Like always!" Tia smiled, approving her work. "So tell me about the boy."

I bit my lip, "Well...He lives around here."

"And..." Tia encouraged me to go on.

"And way out of my league so I'm going to stop talking." I whispered because I heart my dad walking towards the door. "Anyways, thanks Tia! I love you!" I said quickly and quit skype.

There was a knock at my door and I ran over to open it. "Hi daddy-" It wasn't my dad. That was so not my dad. I slammed the door and started to panic.

"Uh, hi?" The Miz said from the other side of the door. Ohmigawd, I just slammed the door on The Miz. Ohmygod.

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked. Great. As if I didn't seem weird enough. I think I heard him chuckle.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I tried to calm down. No, I was not okay. The Miz was outside my door and I had no idea what to do.

"Yeah. Fine." I lied trying to keep my voice even. Okay Lana, you need to face him at some point. Just pretend he's any other guy. I marched over to my door with determination and swung it open.

"Hi." He said again and I just froze there - So much for determination. "Um, you're dad wanted me to tell you to get in the kitchen. I think he needs your help or something." I snorted. Help my ass! He was a great chef. He just wanted another reaction out of me. "Something funny?"

I shook my head, "My dad's such a jackass." He raised an eyebrow at me and I remembered who I was talking to. "Whatever, I'll..." I trialled off, getting a little sidetracked staring into his eyes. The TV does them no justice. They're the prettiest shade of blue I've ever seen. Almost a sky blue color. "I'll, um...Be right there." I ran back into my room to do a once over in the mirror.

"You ready?" I could hear the smirk in his voice and I froze up again. Why the hell was he still standing there.

"Yup." I replied and walked back towards him ignoring the pounding in my chest. He walked in front of me and I had to make an effort to stare at my feet rather than gawk at him. I almost followed him into the backyard when I remembered my dad needed my 'help'. So I backtracked to the kitchen.

"Distracted?" My dad chuckled and I glared at him.

"You know, most dads try to keep men _away _from their daughters bedrooms. But what do you do? You send one right in. I could have been changing for all you know!"

He rolled his eyes, "Quit over reacting. Be happy, kiddo, you get to meet and have dinner with your hero. Not a lot of people even get an autograph."

I knew he was right. "Yeah..." I sighed. It wasn't that I wasn't grateful, I just didn't want to freak the poor guy out. The last thing he needs is a stalker fan for a next door neighbor.

"Anyways, bring these outside and set them on the table." My dad placed a tray in each of my hands and opened the back door for me. "Don't trip."

"Oh thanks. That't helpful." I said sarcastically.

I maneuvered my way over to the table and placed the trays down, taking a moment to pop a chip into my mouth. I was checking myself for crumbs when I felt like someone was watching me. I turned and found a boy around my age next to me, opening a coke. "Hey." He smiled and I felt my knees go weak. He was tall, tan and absolutely gorgeous.

"Hi." I smiled shyly. Talking to boys was not my strong suit. Not in the slightest.

"So, you're Lana, right?" He asked pushing back his sexy black hair. All I could do was nod. He smirked, "I'm Preston, I live a few houses over." I just nodded again. "You don't talk much, do you?" He quipped. I forced a laugh, telling myself that he was only joking around.

"No I was just distracted." I said. "So how long have you lived around here?" I asked staring up to his hazel eyes.

"About a three years or so. My mom and I moved here right after my freshman year."

I nodded, "Yeah, I got here a week a go. I love Los Angeles. It's awesome." I resisted the urge to facepalm. Thank God Miz didn't hear that.

"Were are you from?" Preston asked and took a sip of his coke. His eyes kept roaming around my body and suddenly I felt very naked in my outfit.

"New York." I crossed my arms.

"Sweet. Not nearly as cool as Los Angeles though." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Okay, the one thing you don't do is mess with a New Yorker...But I gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"So do you have any siblings?" I ask curiously.

He shook his head, "Only child. It's the best. Everything I want and more."

"Cool." I nodded, "I'm an only child too. But I have a lot of cousins back in New York."

He kept talking and I just stood there bored, hoping someone would save me. Preston might look like an angel, but he seemed like a brat.

"Lana...Lana, are you listeninng. Lana!"

"Sorry, what?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Listen to me when I talk."

My mouth dropped open, "Excuse me?" What a no good, self absorbed, brat! I clenched my jaw and glared at him.

"You heard me. When I speak you listen, got it babe?"

Oh, if he thinks he can take advantage of me, he's got another thing coming. I was just about to give him a piece of my mind when...

"Everything okay over here?" Miz stepped in front of me before I had a chance to kick Preston's teeth in. I may be a girl, but I'm not a barbie doll. I work my ass off at the gym and can kick some ass when needed.

Preston glared at him. "Yeah, I was having nice conversation with Lana until you came along." Nice conversation? Yeah right! I guess for him it was nice, he got to talk about himself while ogling my breasts.

"Really? Because from what I could tell, Lana doesn't want to talk to you anymore."

Preston crossed his arms, "Really? Well let's see what Lana think. You want to keep talking to me right?"

"Actually, no. I don't." Preston looked utterly shocked. As if a girl's never shot him down before.

"So bug off." Miz added and Preston grumbled as he walked away. I relaxed after that and sighed in relief. What a pig.

**. . . (Miz's Point of View) . . .**

I honestly don't know what came over me - either my hate for that Preston kid or something else - but I decided to help Lana get rid of him. I probably just wanted a reason to annoy him I guess, I don't know.

"Thanks." She smiled at me and tucked her hair behind her ear.

I shrugged, "Trust me, it was my pleasure." She laughed and surprisingly, I found myself smiling at that. Why was I smiling at that? I didn't usually enjoy fans this much but she showed a lot more self-control than my other fans. "I don't think I've properly introduced myself to you."

She rolled her eyes and giggled, "I kinda know you are."

"Shh," I held my index finger to my lips, "I'm Mike, The Miz, and I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah you're awesome. I know. I'm Lana and I'm a big fan."

"Are you mocking me?" I feigned a hurt look. "Nobody mocks The Miz."

"I'm wasn't mocking you. I wouldn't dream of it." She said sarcastically and I laughed. Preston's such an idiot for being an ass to her. There wasn't a bad thing about her. "No, but I am a big fan." She bit her lip nervously, "Is there anyway I could possibly get a picture with you?" She stared up at me with these big doe brown eyes, and how could I possibly say no?

"Yeah, sure." I smiled and she smiled back brightly. Lana pulled out her phone and asked one of the other neighbors to take the picture. She smiled and stood next to my as I posed next to her, my arm finding it's way around her waist. After the picture was taken I instantly shoved my hands in my pockets, feeling a little weird.

Lana looked at the photo with a wide grin and, again, I found myself smiling. She was a little contagious. "Thank you so much!" She said excitedly and I shrugged again. It was the least I could do really.

"You're welcome." I turned to go talk to some other people but before I even thought about it I added, "And if Preston gives you any more trouble, don't hesitate to tell me."

She blushed and I felt out of place and wrong. What made it worse was that I couldn't figure out why. I wasn't doing anything bad, I just took a picture with a fan and made sure some punk kid wasn't going to hit on her. If anything, I did a good deed. So I shook off those feelings and decided it was fine. I was just a wrestler and she was just my fan. It was simple and not wrong.

Or, so I told myself.

* * *

_**A/N: I am just on a roll today, Lol! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and the last. Thanks for all the encouraging responses to this story. I honestly expected hate messages because of the age difference. I really love writing this story so it might get updated more frequently then my other stories...**_

_**-Celine 3**_


	5. Failure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mike Mizanin, the WWE, or the plot. The only thing I do own are my OC's.**

* * *

The next morning I still had a bright smile on my face. Some might call me crazy for being so happy about meeting The Miz, but how would you react to meeting your hero. It's not exactly a thing that happens everyday.

I rolled over in my extremely comfy bed and was about to fall back asleep when my cell phone started ringing. I felt around for it on the night stand table. Once I found it, I greeted whoever it was with a lazy yawn and a "Hello?"

"Lana? Honey, it's mom." I froze, let's just say when I left New York, it wasn't exactly on a positive note...

"Hey mom..." I said less than cheerfully. I love my mother, I really do, but we had our differences. A lot of differences. We mixed together just about as well as oil and water...

"How are things?" She asked.

"Good." I replied, "Really good. I'm having a lot of fun." I cradled the phone between my shoulder and my neck as I stretched.

She sighed, "How's your father?"

"He's good too. He's been showing me around L.A, teaching me how to drive in Los Angeles traffic."

"That's good..." She sighed again, "Lana when are you coming home? You know we still need to get you ready for college. Have you even sent out any applications? Most teenagers can't wait for college and you haven't even thought about the matter!" She paused before adding, "I don't want to see you become a failure."

"Mom! Chill out. I told you, I'm going to take a break for a while. Hell, maybe I'll take a year off!"

I could only imagine my mom's expression - Eyebrows raised and lips pressed into a thin line. The anger and disappointment written on her face. "You are not to talk like that, Lana. Do you understand?"

"Bye mom." I hung up before she could even argue and I tossed my phone across the room. We've had the same conversation a million times and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being told what to do. I need to figure out what I want to do. It's my life and I don't want to live the rest of it being ordered around by my mother.

I laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Trying to go back to sleep now was pointless so I heaved myself out of bed and changed into some work out clothes. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and exited my room

"Hey Kid," My dad greeted from the kitchen. He was having breakfast before going into work.

"I'm going out for a run." I said, walking past him and towards the door. I could feel his worried eyes on me but I ignored them.

"Something wrong?" He called out.

I sighed, "Mom." I opened the door, waved goodbye and closed it shut. Then I broke out into a full out run, not even caring enough to avoid the Miz's house this time.

As I ran everything around me became a big blur. I thought by getting outside I'd clear my mind but my thoughts were still buzzing around in my head stinging my brain with words like 'Failure' and 'Disappointment'. I ran faster as the words swarmed in my head, if only I could actually run away from my problems.

Apparently, I was running too fast because I wound up tripping over something and falling to the ground. Instinctively my hands shot out to protect myself, resulting in several scraps on my arms and hands. I landed on the ground with a thud and instantly I felt like crying. I _was_ a failure. I couldn't do anything right; I couldn't even run correctly.

So I sat there on the ground and checked out my surroundings. I was on some trail and as I looked behind me I saw what I tripped over. There was a large, thick tree root sticking out of the ground. Tears started to form in my eyes as I covered my face with my hands.

A few minutes I tried getting up but as I put weight on my left ankle I cried out in pain and fell to the ground again. "Fuck!" I was frustrated, in pain and severely pissed off. I leaned back and let the tears fall.

**. . .**

It's been about a half hour since I fell and I've moved all of five feet before collapsing on the trail again. I guess I twisted my ankle or something. I guess it didn't really matter. All I wanted was to do was sleep.

_Sleep sounded heavenly... _I thought, as my eyelids started drooping closed.

**. . . (Mike's Point Of View) . . .**

I scratched my head as I stood in front of the entrance to one of the trails in the neighborhood park. I honestly didn't know what I was doing here. Usually when I go for a run, I go on the treadmill...I guess I just wanted fresh air.

I started running and I still had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach but I shook it off.

I was about halfway down the trail when I froze. My eyes were wide with shock as I crouched down next to a curled up figure. "Lana? Lana, sweetheart, can you hear me?" I pushed the fact that I just called her sweetheart to the back of my mind. She was hurt and that's all that mattered.

She whimpered and reached out for me. She grabbed my hand, "I'm...Sorry." She repeated that sentence several times.

She's sorry? She's possibly injured, sounds and looks terrible and she's sorry? "Don't be. Come on, let's get you home." I tried to pull her up but she whimpered again, "Can you walk?" I asked.

"No...my ankle..." I nodded and scooped her up into my arms. She latched on to me and I noticed she had been crying and it looked like she was about to start again. I panicked. Dealing with crying girls was never my strong suit

"Shh,shh...It's okay, Lana." I said as I started to carry her back to her house. Within minutes she was sound asleep, poor thing. She's got to be exhausted.

We finally made it back to her house when Rick was just about to leave for work. The smile that was on his face instantly dropped when he saw the condition Lana was in. He ran up to me, "What happened?"

"I found her on the trail near by. She said she hurt her ankle." I explained.

He brushed away some of the hair that was in her face then he looked at me, "Thank you for getting her."

"No problem. We should probably get her inside." I said and he nodded. We walked to the door and he swung it open. I walked inside the house and carried her to the couch in the living room. I placed her down gently and Rick looked at me again.

"Thank you for doing this, Mike. I hate to ask you, but can you stay with her for a few hours. I would, but I have to go to the office unfortunately. I try to comeback as quickly as I can but-"

"I understand. Yeah, I'll stay with her. I'll call you if anything happens."

Rick nodded, "Thank you." he said and started walking away.

"Don't worry about it." I replied before he left and locked the door. I sat down on an arm chair near the couch and looked at Lana. Again I felt that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach like the last time I was around her. I didn't understand. I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was just being a good person. I saw that she was hurt and I'm trying to make it better, that's definitely not wrong. Maybe I feel weird because I've never paid this close attention to any other fan...Then again, I've never had a fan who lived next door.

I sighed and leaned back. I was sure it was nothing to worry about...

**. . . (Lana's Point of View) . . .**

Slowly my eyes drifted open. It took me a little while but I realized that I was back in my dad's house, on the sofa in the living room more specifically. I sat up and was about to go to my bedroom when a voice stopped me, and not just any voice.

"Don't. You're ankle's sprained." Miz said from where he was sitting. It looked like he was channel surfing but now all his attention was on me. I couldn't help but blush. Then I realized he said I sprained my ankle. I sighed, I thought I just had a bad dream or something.

"How'd I get home?" I asked. No way I walked all the way if it hurts as bad as I remember.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I carried you." I blushed again and hoped he didn't notice. I must have been out of it if I didn't remember the Miz carrying me. I tried to calm down and take deep breathes but it was pretty hard since he was _right _there.

"Thank you, Miz." I said as calmly and sincerely as I could. I was really grateful.

He sat up. "No problem Lana...and you can call me Mike, you know." He said as he was walking towards the kitchen. So much for calming down...

I smiled even though he couldn't see it. A minute or two later he came back with an ice pack in hand. He placed it on my ankle and I hissed at the coldness. "Sorry, but it's to reduce the swelling."

"It's okay. It's not you're fault I'm an idiot and can't even run correctly."

He gave me a weird look and with raised eyebrows he said, "You're not an idiot, Lana. You tripped."

"Over a clearly visible tree root. This whole thing could have been avoided if I wasn't such a failure." I argued as he put a pillow under my ankle so it could be elevated.

He rolled his eyes, "You were probably distracted."

I didn't argue after that, even though I was still pretty upset with myself I knew I tripped because I was distracted by the fight with my mother. Oh God...I completely forgot about my mom until now. She's going to shoot me. She's going to fly out to L.A to shoot me. I felt all the color drain out of my face.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head. I was most certainly not okay. My mom thinks I'm a failure, and I'm starting to believe it.

"Are you in pain." He asked moving to my side. If I was in a better mood, I think I'd be freaking out over how much attention he was giving me, but I was too concerned with my mother to care.

I started tearing up and I covered my face. "No...I'm fine." I lied.

"Well that's real convincing..." He mumbled sarcastically. I glared at him through the gaps between my fingers. "What's wrong?" he asked. He sounded genuinely concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said covering my face again. I was beginning to wish he wasn't here. I didn't want him to see me like this. I was a complete mess right now.

He removed my hands from my face, staring me in the eyes, "Will ice cream make it better?" He asked. I wanted to laugh, but I was too upset. Besides, this situation might be to severe for ice cream to fix it.

"Ice cream and a movie?"

I nodded. Ice cream and a movie, however, might be enough.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not totally in love with this chapter, but I think it's pretty good. I'm not sure if I like the pace between Lana and Mike, though. Part of me wants to make the build of their relationship slower, but I don't know if that would be too slow. If anyone has a comment on that, please help me out and leave a review.**

**-Celine :)**


	6. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The plot was borrowed with permission but it does have my own twist in it. :)**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on the update - That rhymed! - but it took my forever to get the chapter perfect. I love how it came out and I hope all of you do too! Review please :)**

* * *

Some time during the movie - a chickflick, much to Mike's disappointment - I fell asleep, bowl of ice cream still in my hand if I remember correctly. By the time I woke up it was around six o'clock at night and I was tucked into my bed. How I got there, I don't even want to think about... Okay, so maybe I spent a good twenty minutes wondering if he carried me in here, but could you blame me?

As carefully as I could I slid out of bed and hobbled around my room on my good foot. I finally made it to my desk and turned on my laptop. I checked my emails, unsurprisingly half of them were from my mother, then went on Facebook before leaving my room.

I hobbled down the hallway and into the kitchen before I noticed that there was snoring coming from the living room. I back tracked a little and smiled as I saw Mike passed out on my sofa. _THE MIZ _was asleep on _my _sofa. It took all I had to not start squealing.

I breathed in and out slowly, going back to the kitchen. I got a yogurt and a spoon and began eating, trying not to stare at the sofa. It was still so weird and unbelievable to me that he lived next door to me. It was even more weird and unbelievable that he was sleeping in my house...Just a room a way...Right there.

Suddenly I found myself _right _there looking down at him on the couch. Hair slightly disheveled, mouth parted open and simply adorable. God, his hair looks soft. I stuck out my hand just slightly, thinking about running my fingers through his hair, before I stopped myself. I needed to get a grip.

Suddenly my cell phone rang and causing me to jump. A small string of cuss words came out of my mouth as pulled out my phone. "What!" I hissed in pain.

"Someone's crabby." Tia said on the other end.

"Someone's ankle is sprained." I replied. _Someone's also about to wake up a celebrity because of her best friend. _But I didn't say that part. Tia still didn't know that Mike lived next door or, more importantly, was in my house at this very moment. "What do you want?" I whispered.

I panicked as I saw him yawn and shift around. Instantly I dropped to the ground and leaned against the back of the sofa.

"Can't a girl just call her best friend? Geez, Lana, what's got you all riled up?" _Oh nothing, Tia, nothing at all. It's not like The Miz is trying to sleep on my couch or anything!_

"What?!"

My eyes widened. Oh my god I just said that out loud. Oh my god. Even though the phone slipped out of my hand, I could still hear Tia's reaction.

"No way. No fucking way! Lana, what's going on over there? Lana...Lana!"

I picked up the phone, "Would you be quiet! Seriously, stop talking."

"Oh my god. Lana are you serious right now? If you're joking I'm going to kill you. Lana answer me now!" She said loudly.

"Tia, I swear to God, you need to shut up. You're going to wake him." As soon as I said the last sentence I wanted to shoot myself. Now she was going to freak out for certain.

She screamed and I held the phone away from my ear a little. "Why is he in your house? Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious." I whispered as I started to crawl away from the sofa - attempting to be as quiet as possible - while cradling the phone between my shoulder and my ear. "He lives next door." I mumbled.

"He lives next door and you didn't tell me!" She sounded upset, then again I would be too if the roles were reversed.

"Sorry, I didn't exactly know what to do Tia." I paused and just sat on the floor. "It's not everyday you find out a wrestler lives next door to you! I didn't know how to react."

"You still should have told me." She said. "Why is he in your house?"

"He fell asleep during a movie."

"So you hang out with him too?!"

I rolled my eyes, "Tia, it's not like that. He and my dad are friends or something and I sprained my ankle and-" I sighed. I wasn't making any sense right now. "Look Tia, I gotta go. I promise to fill you in on everything tomorrow, okay?"

She sighed, "Fine...But one quick question."

"Yeah."

"Is he as hot in person?"

I laughed, "Hotter."

"Ugh, you're so lucky. Why can't my dad know The Miz? Hell, I'd settle for Alex Riley." I smiled, glad to see that she wasn't as upset with me as before. I said goodbye before hanging up.

I started crawling again until I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I froze and turned completely red. "Lana," he started out, I could tell that he was smirking.

"Yeah."

"Am I really hotter in person?"

I think I died.

* * *

**A/N: Lana is such a fangirl, lmao. She's seriously my favorite OC.**

**Oh, and I wan't you to check out the cover I made for this story! Nice right? The girl on the cover - Holland Roden from Teen Wolf - looks similar-ish to how I pictured Lana. Lana has a darker shade of red hair though among other things but I still wanted to make a cover...Anyways, thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Twisted Words

**A/N: I'm so happy I finally got to update this. I'm going to try to update all, or at least most, of my chapter fics. Tell me what you think of this story. Reviews encourage me to write more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, The Miz, or any song lyrics used as a muse. I borrowed the plot with permission, but the twists and spins on it are completely mine. I own Lana and all the other OC's.**

* * *

"He really said that?" Stacy inquired, leaning forward. I felt a headache start to form and pound into my skull. The bright lights and crowd gasping, sure wasn't helping. God, why had I just said that? How stupid could I get? This wasn't going to help the situation.

I cleared my suddenly tight throat. "No...Well, yes, but he was joking around." She looked dubious. "You have to believe me."

I should have just left that part out. It wasn't important information. I was just digging a bigger ditch for all of us by saying this. One that was slowly getting harder and harder to climb out of. I was starting to believe that I'd be trapped in there forever.

"Well it sounds more like flirting to me." Stacy said and most of the audience nodded. She then added, "But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Thanks." I said and let loose a sigh of relief. Closing my eyes, I waited for a moment, for her to bombard me with questions but nothing came. I opened them quickly to find that we were taking a break of some sort and that Stacy was getting out of her chair.

She leaned down and whispered, "I'm sorry to interrogate you like this, hun. You seem like a sweet girl and I hope everything works out for you."

I smiled up at her weakly, "Thank you. Really, I needed to hear that."

Stacy smiled back, "You're welcome. We're going to take about a ten minute break, your free to get something from the snack table."

I nodded and stood up. I took her advice and headed towards the snack table, picking up a yogurt and spoon. Eating a spoonful, I decided to find somewhere I could be alone back stage. I found an empty hallway and leaned against the wall, letting the coolness seep through me. At that moment, I just wanted to go home. Return to my simple life.

I finished my yogurt and checked my phone. Five messages from Tia, three from my mom, two from my dad, and one from Mike. I was about to turn it off when it began to ring. My heart stopped. It was Mike.

My thumb hovered above the 'end call' button. I shouldn't talk to him, not right now anyways.

But somehow, I found myself answering it despite everything that was going on. "Hello?" I said quietly, looking around for anyone listening.

"Hey," He said softly. I couldn't help but think that maybe he was doing the same thing I was doing. Sneaking off to some abandoned hallway to make a call he knew he shouldn't make.

He didn't say anything else, so I asked, "What do you want?"

Mike sighed. "I'm calling to say I'm sorry. I'm so," he paused. I suspected that someone was walking past him because I heard faint footsteps. "Sorry."

"Yeah...Well sorry's not doing much good for me right now." I replied. I knew I was being harsh, but my life was being put on display for everyone to see. I was frustrated as all hell and, as much as I love talking to him and being around him, he technically was the source of my problems. "Look, I have to go."

It was a little too painful to talk to him, especially knowing that after this whole ordeal, I probably won't ever get to see him again. It was better to sever off all contact now rather than later.

"Wait!" He said urgently. "I just wanted to say that you're a strong person, Lana. You can do this, I know you can."

I rolled my eyes, "It's not a matter of being strong, it's a matter of knowing what to say. These people can twist my words, Mike." I whispered his name quietly, so no one could eavesdrop. "They don't care about the truth or my feelings, all they care about is ratings and making good television."

"Yeah, but-"

"It doesn't matter how many great things I say about you, or how innocent this all happened, they're going to make it look as bad as possible because that's how people want to see it. I'm trying my damn hardest to make it all go away but it's hard. It's so fucking hard." I bit my lip to stop myself from crying.

He sighed. "I know, sweetheart, I know."

"_Lana Stone, please report to hair and make up immediately. Lana Stone, to hair and make up immediately." _A voice said through the loud speakers.

"I really have to go. Goodbye, Mike."

"Lana! W-" I hung up and turned off my phone, sliding it back into my pocket. I waited a moment to regain my composure before heading off to hair and make up, feeling far less than confident.

**. . .**

I sat down gently in the chair that I was sitting in earlier, hoping it didn't look like I had been crying. Midway through getting my hair brushed, I ran out of there and found the nearest bathroom stall to cry in.

The camera man yelled out a countdown from three to one and I straightened up and held my chin high. It didn't matter how I felt on the inside, I need to project confidence that everything was okay and would be okay. I had to push the feeling of nauseousness that had been bothering me since I agreed to do this interview. I had to set the record straight.

"Welcome back from the break, or if you're just tuning in welcome to the inside scoop of the scandal of the summer. I'm Stacy Summers here with Lana Stone."

I smiled briefly trying to make it at least a little believable.

Stacy turned her attention to me. "So, Lana, we just talked about how he took care of you when you sprained your ankle. What happened next?"

"Well after that I didn't see him for a few days, because I couldn't really walk around yet and I was dealing with family and friends."

"Dealing with them?" She asked. I wanted to kick myself. I needed to choose my words carefully. Hadn't I just told Mike that not too long ago?

I found myself ignoring my advice again and saying, "Yes. My mom was getting on my case about college and the future. My supposedly best friend was texting and calling me nonstop about Mike. My dad, even though he obviously loves me, hadn't been spending as much time with me as I thought he would."

"You felt neglected and like your feelings didn't matter." Stacy said understandingly. The crowd nodded and 'awwed' sympathetically. Well, maybe it was a good thing I admitted that. The audience might like me a little more now.

I nodded, "I did."

And I guess I did feel a like that. It was as if instead of being a person, I was an object. I was my mom's newest "project", Tia's personal encyclopedia on all things Miz, and my dad was too busy with work to spend much time with me. No one seemed to truly care about me anymore.

"I guess that's why I went to Preston's party."


End file.
